(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to shield devices and more particularly pertains to a new shield device for inhibiting a vehicle backing camera from becoming obstructed with precipitation.